Something really unexpected
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: Buon Compleanno, Yamamoto Takeshi It's Yamamoto's birthday, and he found himself packed with the most ridiculus thing ever. Two presents caught his eye and one that teared out his soul. What? TUNA! 8059 with 1827. R&R please One shot


It's me again~ I have decided to write another story, because for one, it's Yamamoto's birthday~ And two...come on, it's Yamamoto's birthday! WOOT. So in my spare time, I decided to write this.

No, my other story still has not updated yet. I will update it tomorrow, if I didn't already after this. I still have to write it. But I don't feel like writing, for some odd reason. It was painfully hard for me to write this one...asfjkl; I will write it. Because I promised you guys I would.

But in any case, today is Yama's birthday, so as a result, this fanfic was born. My plotbunnies were pestering me, so I decided to satisfy them with this, desu.

So, without further ado, please enjoy~ Written for Yamamoto's birthday!

Buon Compleanno, Yamamoto Takeshi!

Pairing: 8059, 1827 [I just had to. Or else it would have been a big blob of...boringness.]  
Warning: Innuendo, PG-13, some weird moments, and awkwardness.

Onward HO~

* * *

Yamamoto was quite, and indefinitely confused. How had this come to be? What happened? Did someone break some sort of silence spell? Why was he in such a situation? What the heck happened? Who spilled the beans? Who opened their big mouth? What on earth happened?

Why had this happened?

For one, Yamamoto was staring dumbly at his desk—more like the desk that was flooded with thousands of presents.

For two, Yamamoto wasn't really sure what to act.

For three, Yamamoto was seriously…

…Dumbfounded.

VERY dumbfounded.

He could barely see his own desk—wait, scratch that. He cannot see his desk at all. Fangirls were everywhere, raiding him in every corner possible. Why? Why you ask?

Why were girls all around trying to bombard him with presents?

Why?

Because today was Yamamoto's birthday. That's why.

God. Who on earth spilled that fact out to the public? Now he'll never hear the end of the fangirling and cheering.

And, let's just say that he managed to get away from the fangirl for just that moment—another one would pop up from a random corner—leaving him absolutely NO choice, whatsoever. Why? Because there was this radar of some kind attached to his clothes that fangirls would be able to detect from miles. Their noses were as sharp as—

--Did he need to continue?

He thought not.

---------------------------

As he was opening his presents—he was more-or-less forced into the whole situation—he spotted one present that caught his eyes the moment he opened the wrapping paper. It was a Tuna plushie. Smiling, he glanced at the card with the sender's name written on it—hopefully, and found Tsuna's name on it.

Many would say that this was not an appropriate gift to give, but then again, Yamamoto didn't mind so much.

However, on the second present he received, was a plushie of Hibari and Tsuna—holding hands, as the hands were sewed together, branded with glue, and on the bottom, it said '1827 forever'. He laughed a little, and glanced at the card. But what's written on the card sort of took him aback. It reads, '_If you dare to take them apart, I'll bite you to death so much that you won't live to celebrate your next birthday._' Yamamoto was really amused by this. Certainly, by what's written on this card, Hibari really didn't want to share his tuna with anyone.

…But Hibari didn't know what Tsuna have given to him!

He chuckled and picked up the toy tuna again, only to find something he managed to miss. A patch of Hibird made of felt was sewed securely on the back of the tuna plushie. _Wow,_ he thought, _I guess their feelings are mutual…_

Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a little envious of their relationship. He remembers one day—scratch that—many days, where he had walked in on the two while they were…having their heated scenes. He'd excuse himself in the politest manner possible and just run for it.

Wasn't that fun?

----------------------------

He just spotted Gokudera down the hall and fidgeting. Not something that you'd see every day. However, being the bold, naive, and clueless one, he approached the other and asked him what was wrong…

…Only to be threatened by the same guy who was fidgeting a few seconds ago with dynamites.

Boy, didn't this turn out to be one of the worst birthdays ever?

------------------------------

But despite all that, he managed to corner Gokudera in telling him what was wrong with him, have the answer forced out of Gokudera, and slammed into a nearby wall.

Then to be kissed.

Wow. What just happened there?

Did the guy whom he just cornered kiss him?

Okay, what's wrong with the world? Has the line between sanity and insanity become so thin that it basically disappeared?

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera said nothing as he handed birthday boy a small box. "H-here."

Yamamoto took the present and carefully scrutinized it from the wrapping to the shape. "What is it?"

The guy glared at him and nearly punched him in the face. "Open it, stupid baseball freak!"

Yamamoto laughed a bit, though his ego was a bit damaged by that. But he recovered and went on to opening the box.

"T-this is…"

Gokudera nodded. "Y-yeah. You said you ran out of polish for your baseball bat…"

And in a flash, or fluid moment, what ever sounds better, Yamamoto had Gokudera in a big hug. "Thank you so much, Gokudera! You bought it in the brand that I've always wanted!"

Gokudera blushed a bit before putting on that tough-guy act again. "W-well, it is your birthday—"

Without the time to finish his sentence, Yamamoto sealed his lips on top of Gokudera's in a very Hibari-and-Tsuna kind of way. Yamamoto heard a small moan coming out of other's mouth, and smirked.

Sure, others were looking, but it was worth all he could ask for.

-----------------------------

Well, with Tsuna and Hibari staring stupidly at the two, Hibari was the first one to recover from the semi-surprise and dragged Tsuna out of the crowding and they went back to their own business.

-------------------------------

While Yamamoto and Gokudera? Let's just say that Gokudera will never buy him baseball bat polish ever again…

…And to save the trouble and the embarrassment, he decided to never come near the other guy on his birthday ever again—no matter how hard he begged.

Because a guy like him would never make the same mistake twice…

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!!! I'm dead right now, I'm not sure if I will update my other story or not. Maybe not, but who knows. I'll just wait and see for a moment.

I'm sorry if 18, 27, 80, and 59 are OOC. It was not my fault. My fingers write the stories, not me. OKay? WOOT.  
Anyway, to be brutally honest with you guys, I really didn't know what to write, so in randomness, this was born. Do not kill me for the lakc of stuff on this or the lack of interesting things on this.

I donno!!!!

Anyway, please leave a review~ right there, on the bottom center. Click that button!!!

Good night everyone~


End file.
